Fraternal twins
by ashlandmillikan
Summary: this is about how Reid doesn't tell his family that he has a twin sister they don't know about


**Note : i don't own criminal mind or law and order svu but if i did i could do anything with them with that** **being** **said let start the story**

 _"i never told anyone about my other half of me , no not like a demon half or devil but the half about my Fraternal twin ever seen i was a baby i remember Amanda being there for me as a child even when i was bullied by kid for being smarter then everybody eles she stood by me when i got accepted into the Fbi , i love my twin for all those year standing by me "_

 _sincerely ,_

 _dr. spencer_ reid

 **Fbi jet 6:00a.m**

i remember getting off the jet and head to the black SUV when i took out my phone and saw a couple of text message from my twin

 **Amanda:** _hey me and my team coming down there because of a case_

 _can't wait to see you._

 _hey did you get my_ text

 _hello_ Spence

 **Reid :** _yeah that great what time are they coming down here_

 _can't wait to see you_ too

 _i_ did _hey_ Amanda

then i look up a crash into someone heavy when i look up it was morgan

stare at me, so i put my phone away and was about to get in the car when morgan stop me again.

"hey pretty boy you seem nervous , something wrong , are you ...ok?" morgan said looking at his sweaty face as he watches him turn around and looks at him.

"yeah , morgan everything ok " reid said turning around and heading to the SUV and getting in and taking out his phone and read his twin text message

 **Amanda:** _actually we just landed so we are going to meet you at head quarter is that fine with you ?_

 **Reid :** _WHAT YOUR ALREADY HERE !!!!!_ _yeah sure that_ fine

 **Amanda :** _what wrong did you not want me to come?_

 _are you embarrass of me?_

 _do you hate me ?_

 **Reid :** _no , i mean you embarrass me a little around other people but i still love you for who you are and i don't hate you, i love you and i did want you to come but i haven't told my team about you because you and me where dealing with some hard time ._

 **Amanda:** _ok , i understand i love you to Spence and i promise not to embarrass you in front of your friend_

 **Reid :** _promise._

 **Amanda:** _promise._

As i look up we were a inch close to the BAU door as hotch and rossi park the car everyone get out and everyone head to the elevator as they get to the top floor they noticed that 6 SUV people where in the build.

the tall older women talk to hotch and she look back at our team ,reid heart start to race and he was think _i hope my twin didn't see me yet ? i hope she look the other way ?_

"hey my name is Olivia, the one sitting down is fin and the one on the right is

Donald and the one on the left is nick

and the guy sitting on the desk is john

and the girl standing next to me is Amanda" Olivia said as she look at hotch.

"my name hotch that agent morgan beside me is agent rossi and agent preniss and the other girl is Garcia

and the other girl behind her is Jennifer

and behind morgan is dr. spencer reid " hotch said look at Olivia

"wait , Spence!?!?" Amanda said as she look at her team then look back at there team for a sec and saw Reid.

"wait , how do you know our spencer " preniss said as she look at the blonde girl and then look back at reid .

"what, he didn't tell you he had a twin sister "Amanda said looking at reid as

he came out from behind morgan with

blushes on his cheek.

"no, pretty boy when were you going to tell me this anyway " morgan said looking at spencer flushes cheeks.

"i don't know i didn't expect her to come here , i mean at least i told you now then

never" reid said bitting his lip as he watch his twin.

"you don't look like twin's to me " Olivia said as she look at both of the doctor and her agent.

"where Fraternal twins"Amanda said as she look at Olivia and then back at her twin.

"what is Fraternal twins?" fin said looking at Amanda as he look back at her twin dr. reid .

"Twins that are male and female or have different blood types can easily be determined as fraternal. Fraternal twins can share many similarities in appearance just like any brother or sister of the same family"reid said as he look at his twin.

"anyone that a family to reid is a family to us " Garcia said as when up to go hug Amanda.

 _so that was easy i throught my family will get mad at me but they didn't they love my twin and there now treating her and her team like family just i hope Amanda keep my secert still and didn't run her mouth off to anyone that i am gay and that i'm date a older man and his name is... house._

 _sincerely,_

 _dr. spencer reid_

 **thank you guy for read this if you like it then share this one with your friend also i'm doing a sequel to this that called " older doctor " and it going to be a spin off from this so i hope you enjoy and i love you guy and good morning or afternoon.**


End file.
